


Protector of the Forest

by planetlostinspace



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetlostinspace/pseuds/planetlostinspace
Summary: Life in every leaf, flower bud, and blade of grass that Eugene passed stopped for a moment, stilled by the radiance of the angel of the forest.Based off of the fawn on Eugene's story.





	Protector of the Forest

The bright yellow sun moves through the pale blue sky, it’s caressing beams falling through the green leaves of a small forest. A gap in the leaves above let the sun’s rays fall onto a figure, leaning against the dark brown trunk of the largest tree in the dead centre of the thicket. The figure shifts, leaning his coarse black hair onto the bark behind his head. His brown eyes close as he soaks in the falling sunlight. He simply sits there, letting the forest live around him and his tree. He is adorned with dark green cloth, which looks as if it was woven from the leaves of the very tree he was lying against. During his reverie, a small fawn broke through the dark green bushes and approached the man. It nudges it’s light brown snout against the man’s hand, causing him to look down at the young deer. He smiles and runs his hands down the flank of the animal. 

The man looks around the small thicket, devoid of any other deer.“What are you doing by yourself, young fawn?” The deer does not respond, only leaning closer to the man’s hand. He spends a moment petting the fawn, before sighing and standing up. The man runs his hands through his hair, leaving behind a small chain of green leaves and small white flower buds, not yet in full bloom. “Well, your mother must be close by. Let’s go find her.” The man began walking through the forest, stray branches bending around him as he makes his own trail. He only pauses to make sure his young ward can mauver around the stray branches, twigs, and mushrooms that litter the ground.

It takes some time for the man to find the fawn’s mother. She is slowly walking around the edge of the man’s forest, eyes scanning through the trees for her missing child. Her head whips around as she hears the branches part. While seemingly caught off guard, her eyes are free from fear, as she recognizes the man approaching her. The man stops a few steps outside of the tree line, lively green grass and white flowers springing up from his footprints, and the young fawn darts between his legs to it’s mother. The man smiles as he witnesses the loving reunion between mother and son. After ensuring her fawn is unharmed, the doe turns to the green-clad man.

‘ _Thank you, Protector Eugene._ ’ The mother doe bows her head in Eugene’s direction. He waves away the mother’s formality.

“It was my pleasure. You and your son are welcome in my forest anytime.” The mother bows again and begins ushering her child back home. Eugene smiles as the family walks away, back to their own home. The fawn turns to look back to look at him, seemingly saying goodbye to his saviour. Eugene waves goodbye to the fawn, as it runs around it’s mother until they both disappear into another thicket. He turns back into his forest and begins the trek back to his tree.  
He takes his time, savouring every ray of sunlight that caressed his forest, every dewdrop that falls from the canopy above, the skittering bugs and the small animals that hunt them. His forest lived around him and inside him. Life in every leaf, flower bud, and blade of grass that Eugene passed stopped for a moment, stilled by the radiance of the angel of the forest. 

He returned to his tree, the one that towered over the other trees, with curling knotted roots that connected most of the forest together as one entity: Eugene. He placed his hand on the bark of the tree, a few shades darker than the tone of his own skin.

One minute, the patron of the forest stood amongst his trees, the next, he was gone. A pure white flower bloomed in his last footstep and soaked up the falling sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I messed around with what nymphs are able to do. Also, my first time writing Eugene so any tips or corrections would be greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading gay musings about Eugene.


End file.
